


What Game?

by TheDarknessWithinYou



Series: Game [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent Due to Age, Extremely Underage, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessWithinYou/pseuds/TheDarknessWithinYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius wakes up to a surprise. (The highly anticipated morning after.)</p>
<p>(Take the tags seriously please.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Game?

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't go into this with a clear way I wanted Sirius to react so this just happened. Let me know what you think in the comments.

Sirius was having the most wonderful dream, which was odd since he didn’t usually dream when he took his sleeping potion. Remus had come back that night and told him that he was sorry for leaving and was there anyway he could make it up to him. Sirius had grinned and told him he had to work for his forgiveness. It had been weeks since he’d gotten of and months since he’d actually had sex. 

Remus, eager for forgiveness, had lowered Sirius to their bed removed his clothes. Remus proceeded to give him the oddest blow job by actually blowing on his cock. Soon enough though the werewolf got down to business and Sirius was fully hard. He kept still though, making Remus do all the work to prove he was sorry. Sirius even made the man prep himself using Sirius’ fingers. It was hot watching him work for it.

When Remus lowered himself on to the animagus’ cock, Sirius groaned. Holy fuck, Remus was tight. He had never been in anything that hot and tight before, even when they were teenagers. Remus moved slowly on top of him riding Sirius’ fat cock until Sirius couldn’t take the slow torture anymore and grasped Remus’ hips. The man must have not been eating cause he sure was tiny. Probably too guilty for leaving, Sirius thought to himself as he slammed upward, not bothering to be gentle with the man who had abandoned him and his son. 

It had been too long though, so soon enough Sirius flooded that tight hole with his hot come. Remus collapsed onto his chest, not bothering to take Sirius’ cock from his ass. Sirius grinned, satisfied with his punishment and the dream faded out again.

\---

Sirius woke from his sleep slowly, he groaned and rubbed his eyes. That had been some dream, even now he was so hard he felt like he could come any second. He shifted his hips seeking friction from the heavy blankets. Oh, Merlin, that was wonderful. Without even opening his eyes, Sirius reached down to give himself the final touch to send himself spilling over, but instead of the hard flesh he expected Sirius felt softness.

The man’s eyes jerked open and went wide as he took in the sight. His son was splayed across his chest, all he could see was the wild black hair and the little thumb in his mouth. Sirius hand was resting on his child’s ass where his cock was completely buried. Oh, gods, what had he done? He knew he shouldn’t have been taking all those potions. Harry must of come in the night for comfort after a nightmare and Sirius must have raped him in his drugged stupor thinking his ex had come back to him begging. 

Tears slipped from his eyes as he realized what must have happened. He had hurt his own boy. With gentleness that he knew he hadn’t shown his son last night, Sirius gripped the boy’s hips and tried to lift him off without hurting him more. Much to his shame though, Sirius gasped at the movement over his still hard cock. How could he still be hard after what he had done?!

He had to get the boy off though and check him for damage. Sirius continued to slide him up off his cock. It seemed like it would take forever as inch by inch his prick slid out of his son. Sirius bit his lip trying to control himself through the torture. The come that had been plugged up inside the boy by Sirius’ soft cock through the night made it slick, but he still felt the drag. Harry must have tightened back up as they slept, it was so hot and tight. Too hot and tight. It was...no...please Merlin, no. But it was too late. The man’s back arched, his eyes rolling back in his head and his jaw dropped open in a silent scream. Sirius was coming hard inside his son for the second time, his hips thrusting in without permission burying himself back inside, losing all those hard fought inches.

Harry came awake as Sirius sobbed through both his shame and pleasure. Sirius couldn’t bare to look at his son’s face which he was sure would be with pain and hatred. He turned away only to have his vision filled with Harry’s stuffed stag, Prongs, glaring down at him. Oh, Merlin. He had raped James and Lily’s boy. Sirius tears ran fast down his cheeks and his come leaked slowly down his cock from Harry’s well used hole. 

“Daddy? Daddy, what’s wrong. You won! You’re supposed to be happy,” Harry voice broke into his cycle of self hatred.

Sirius braced himself to look at his son who had sat up and was now straddling the man’s thighs, cock still buried deep inside, looking concerned down at his Daddy. 

“I- I’m so sorry, Harry,” Sirius sobbed.

“No! It’s okay, Daddy. I wanted you to win the game,” Harry told him earnestly.

Sirius had no clue what the boy was talking about and had a hard time over his inner voice yelling ‘Rapist! Pedophile!’ over and over inside his head.

“I hurt you, baby. I’m so sorry,” Sirius told his son.

“What? Daddy, no you didn’t.” Harry looked as confused as Sirius felt. “What are you talking about?”

“I- I raped you, Harry. I put my wee-wee in your bum without your permission.”

“Oh! You didn’t do that, silly Daddy. I did,” Harry exclaimed looking happily down. “Are you surprised? Is this happy crying? Like how when you got me my broom I was so happy I cried. I knew you would be happy, Daddy, I just knew it!”

Sirius was so confused. He wiped at his teary eyes, clearing them to get a look at his son who was happily bouncing on his prick. “What do you mean, Harry?”

“You were so sad since Uncle Remus left, so I decided surprise you and play your favorite game with you last night. You slept right through it though,” Harry said with a frown. “But that was okay! You were tired and you still won!”

“What game, baby. I don’t understand,” Sirius asked.

“I saw you and Uncle Remus playing it! So I blew up your wee-wee, which let me tell you, Daddy, that is not at all what it sounds like. Then I did the jelly fingers and then I hopped like a froggy, like this,” Harry bounced even faster on his cock and Sirius had to grab the boy’s hips to still him before he got hard again. “Then we raced to see who came first and you won, Daddy!”

Sirius was in shock. He hadn’t raped his son, his son had raped him while he slept. 

“Can we play again, Daddy? I bet I could win this time!” Harry challenged.

“Harry, we can’t. That is a game for grown ups. I could get in very serious trouble for playing it with you,” Sirius reasoned, still slightly in shock.

“Oh, but Daddy!” Harry whined, thrusting his lower lip out in a pout. “You said I was a big boy! Plus it’s so much fun, even funner than pirates!”

“You- er- you like this game?” Sirius asked his son cautiously.

“Yeah! It’s the best!”

Now, no one had ever accused Sirius of being an exceptionally moral man. He had sent child to be eaten by a werewolf for Merlin’s sake. Sirius would never rape someone, but was this really rape? He looked at the grinning and still slightly bouncing boy on his lap. With the boy’s chanel was practically vibrating around him, Sirius decided. You can’t rape the willing, right? That was a thing he had heard somewhere, he was sure of it.

Sirius grinned up at his son. “Did you know there are even more ways to play?”

**Author's Note:**

> if you want this series continued, I might need some suggestions.


End file.
